


You and I

by MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke, Clexa, Commander Lexa, F/F, Fighter Lexa (The 100), G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Heda Lexa, Intersex, Journey to Heda, Nightblood Lexa, POV Alternating, Prequel, Princess Clarke, The 100 Femslash, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim/pseuds/MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim
Summary: Following little night blood Lexa and little space girl Clarke in this prequel.In the past, prophecies were written, and our two favorite girls are the center of it all.Same universe, different planning, some of the back stories from the show will change as needed.  Eventually ties to the first episode.Side note: This is a G!P Lexa story because of how the story plays out in my head. Plus, that seems to be a good way to go now because of the popularity. Sorry if you get offended.I do not own any of these characters or universe. I'm just getting to be a puppet master.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a G!P Lexa fiction. If you are offended by such, please do not scroll down. 
> 
> Thank you for giving this story a shot. 
> 
> All Trigedasleng will be translated down at the bottom. (Also, Still trying to learn that, as well. Sorry for any mistakes. I'll refrain from using it when I do not know how to use it.)
> 
> Age: Leksa is about to turn 10 in the first chapter, so Clarke is about to turn 8.
> 
> Mistakes are my own, and I apologize, in advance.

"Lexa! Try and catch me! Come on, Lexa! Play with me!" A little blonde girl is running away from my sight. I'm bound to one spot, not able to move, no matter how hard I try. 

"Lexa! Come on! I've been waiting forever! Play with me!" The girl is still running opposite direction of me, I've yet to see anything of the girl, but her bright golden hair dancing in the air. No matter how hard and how much I try and want to move, my body is frozen. 

"Why must your head out weigh our heart?" I hear next, the girl's voice is closer now, "Why do you leave me alone? Don't you want me? Don't you love me?" The girl's voice has aged, deepened, and is full of anguish and regret. 

I look up to see her right in front of me, back facing towards me. She looks older. She has more curves to her body and she is taller than before, but I know it's the same girl because her hair is still the same long, sun-kissed hair of the little girl before. 

My heart aches for her, but when I try to speak, I find my voice is not there. I look down after I feel something wet on my shirt, chest, face, and hands. 

Black. All I see is black, the unmistakable hue of what gives me life and runs through my veins. My sheidjus is seeping into my shirt, threatening to lull me into unconsciousness.

I feel myself about to fall, so I chance a look up, in search of the golden haired girl, only to see blue, all blue, bright blue eyes that Spike my heart rate, and knock what's left of my conscious mind out of my body. 

"May we meet again." Here voice cracks, and I hear the sob that escapes her lips before I am pulled into black. 

Black is all I see.

\-------------------||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||----------------------

With a start, I leap up in my bed furs, and look around viciously for that special blue, but fail in my attempts. As my heart rate and breathing get under control, I realize that I had retrieved my favorite hunting knife that I keep under my pillow while I sleep because of "trust issues", as my teacher calls it.

I hear movement, and a voice asks from the bed furs next to mine in the sacred hut, "Leksa?" They pause until I move my head in their direction, and I see wary, caramel brown eyes looking right into my forest greens in the light of dawn, "Yu ait?" 

The eyes look at me a few more moments, and I nod my head, "Sha." My voice was full of rasp and wear. My throat feels like I haven't drank a drop of water in many moons, and I wince at my voice.

The girl nods to me, after a few more moments of worried looks, and lays back down in her furs with her back facing me. 

I return my knife under my pillow, and lay back down on my back. Staring up at the hut's ceiling. My breathing and heart rate have returned to normal, but there is an ache in my chest, a lump in my throat, and blue eyes burned in my mind.

I could not find it in me to fall back asleep before my teacher woke us up for our daily training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback back is greatly appreciated. This was a short chapter just for me to give you a feel for this story. Until next time!
> 
> -MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim-
> 
> Sheidjus - Nightblood  
> Leksa? - Lexa?  
> Yu ait? - Are you okay?  
> Sha. - Yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> A day in the life of little natblida Leksa.


	2. White Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of little natblida Leksa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the ones who left comments and kudos. I expect to post every 2 weeks. This one is a little early because the first chapter was a short introduction.
> 
> Again: All Trigedasleng will be translated down at the bottom. (Any mistakes are my own).
> 
> Leksa is about to be 10 in this story. Clarke is about to be 8. Costia is 12.
> 
> Mistakes are my own, and I apologize, in advance.

"Nodotaim!" A quarter staff is being swung in my face before I could think, my natural instincts kick in and drive my body towards the dirt of the ground below my boots. I hear the air displacement of the staff whiz by my head, as I land on all fours, and leap to the right when I hear the staff being swung down towards my body. I leap from my hands and feet, as the staff vibrates the earth beside me, to stand tall, facing my opponent. I align my staff perfectly parallel with my body. 

"Fig raun, yongon." I hear my gona say. I block another would be head shot from my opponent, and swat the offending staff away from in front of my face. My opponent lands four more intense blows to my defending staff before he sighs in exasperation, "Gonplei, bushhada!" I keep my focus on him, knowing I have him right where I want him. My opponent towers over me, and has brute force behind his attacks, plus he has seen 6 more winters that I have, so I am having to play it smart. Stamina is something he does not have much of, or speed, so I am using those two things to help me, along with patience, which he does obviously does not have much of. 

As my opponent goes in action again, with a series of 10 alternating staff jabs, I find my time for attack, as he left his stomach wide open to attack me, to ensure he had more power behind his last blow of the staff. I zone in on the target and spin my staff straight into his gut. As he crumbles forward with a low grunt, obviously surprised by the blow, I follow through with my right hand, right into his nose, and a loud crack and moan is all I hear as I see him falling backwards, like a tree being uprooted from the ground. 

I have yet to hear the call to stop, so I continue on, until I am standing right beside of the almost six foot tall night blood, ready to deliver the final blow, but I hesitate. I always hesitate....

Soon, my feet are swept from under me and the breath is knocked out of my lungs. When he recovers on his feet, he kicks the staff from my hands and angrily growls, "Yu laik ain." I feel the rounded end of his quarter staff hit my chest with a crack and a whimper resonating from my body, and then felt another blow to the left side of my head, leaving a ringing in my head that dulled my senses as I try not to cry out in pain, but as I prepare for another blow, I distantly hear, "Em pleni, Otis." 

The natblida puts his quarter staff in my face and laughs, "Yu ste kwelen." I shove the staff away with a scowl, and rise to my feet, putting my hands behind my straightened back, but bow my head in submission to the winner, teacher, and warrior. I ignore the pain that my body is dying to show.

A slight wave is all I see from my teacher, dismissing Otis to go back to training with the other natblida. I keep my head and eyes down, feeling the gazes on me. My teacher speaks, after what seems like forever, "Leksa, you cannot waiver in your attacks. You must keep going until we call for you to stop. You seem to always forget that."

I lower my head more and feel the blood from my head wound run down my cheek, "Moba, ticha. Em bilaik tofon." I hear my warriors disappointed and annoyed voice, "You will learn or you will die. Nami?" I nod my head, "Sha, gona." "Os. Finish up with the natblida, and come find me after." I look up at this, and nod my head while looking at her in her fiery brown eyes, "Sha, gona." She gives me no more attention, a scowl on her face is the last thing I see before she walks away shaking her dirty blonde hair back and forth.

I lower my head back to facing the ground, ashamed that I let my warrior down, yet again. One day, I hope to make her proud.

"Leksa, go to the healer hut for a quick assessment of that head wound, and come straight back here. We have a few more candle marks before dinner." "Sha, ticha." With that, he moves past me to join the other awaiting night bloods. 

I sigh and head over to the healer hut, which is right next to our training grounds. As I walk past the drapes, I hear a small voice ask, "Can I help you?" I turn to the voice, and look into hazelnut eyes and freeze in mid step, "uh.... sha. I need to be patched up quickly. I have to get back to my ticha soon." The girl nods, her bright blonde hair jumps along with the motion, "Beja. Mafta ai op." I follow the girl to a small cot in the back corner of the healer hut. The way her blonde hair dances behind her while she walks reminds me of my dream from last night. I would almost believe this is the girl from the dream, were it not for the key difference in eye color. That same eye color that has been plaguing my mind all morning and day. My heart aches for the depths of those sky blues. 

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts while the girl was set to cleansing my wounds because the girl is looking at me expectedly, "Moba. Chit?" I ask, sheepishly.

The girl giggles and asks, "Chon yu bilaik, natblida?" 

"Leksa. En yu?" 

"Costia." She replies with confidence. She then sets to putting salve on my head wound, and I jump slightly back from the initial touch of her skin of her hand, and I hope she does not notice. I cannot tell you the last time someone touched my skin without the intent of harm. I chance a look up at the pretty girl and she looks focused on the task of ensuring the wound is sealed and clean, but I can see the cautious look on her face, "Ai odon." She says, and take a step back to allow herself to assess the rest of my body, "Is there anywhere else that I need to tend to?" I blush, thinking about taking off my top for her to examine my chest, and quickly blurt out, "No." Her face gives no mind to my cracking voice, and simply states, "Very well."

"Mochof." I mumble, as I jump off the cot. "Pro, Leksa. Ste lottau." She gives me a warm smile, and I freeze up from it, but I soon find myself shuffling my feet and turning my back to her to remove myself from the thick air of the hut.

'Yu STE kwelen. Get it together, this is not how hedas act. She is just a girl, and you have no time for anything other than your training. Focus, Leksa.' I can almost imagine my teacher speaking to me, as he has in the past about weakness. 'Gon kom au heda, ste gon kom au soulou.'

I belittle myself as I run towards where my teacher is standing by the training grounds, on-looking the fighting night blood pairs. 

'You were marked by Pramheda Bekah, but that does not mean that you will become heda. You have to earn it. Focus, and be the commander your people need you to be.' My internal ramblings continue on through the rest of my night blood practice with swords and wooden dummies, thankfully. 

A few moments before the dinner candle mark is read, our teacher excuses us to go eat, but I must go find my warrior first, knowing she meant for me to meet her without food in my stomach. I definitely do not want a repeat of the first time I was told to meet her after practice, after I failed her in a battle. My stomach churns on its own accord from the distant memory a few moons ago.

The sun is falling behind the hill of the trikru territory surrounding the lands of Polis, and I am left to navigate the lone street by using the town's candle street lights. 'By Bekah, I hope that Onya is not in too bad of a mood.'

I pull my jacket closer to my body and walk towards my warrior's tent, hoping to get to see the light of day break tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read this story, guys. I hope I do Lexa justice! #LexaDeservedBetter
> 
> -MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim-
> 
> Nodotaim! - Again!  
> Fig raun, yongon. - Think about it child.  
> Gona - warrior  
> Gonplei, bushhada! - Fight, coward!  
> Yu laik ain. - You are mine.  
> Em pleni, Otis. - Enough, Otis.  
> Yu ste kwelen. - You are weak.  
> Moba, ticha. - Sorry, teacher.  
> Em bilaik tofon. - It is a difficult thing (to do).  
> Nami? - Know what I mean?  
> Os. - Good.  
> Beja. Mafta ai op. - Please. Follow me.  
> Chit? - What?  
> Chon yu bilaik, natblida? - Who are you, night blood?  
> En yu? - And you?  
> Mochof. - Thank you.  
> Pro, Leksa. - You're welcome, Lexa.  
> Ste lottau. - Stay lucky.  
> Ai odon. - I'm all done.  
> Pramheda - First Commander  
> Gon kom au heda, ste gon kom au soulou. - To be commander, is to be alone.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Leksa is face-to-face with her gona.


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leksa trains with her warrior. Emotions run high, and punishments are due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I wrote this chapter 3 times because I couldn't quite get the right interaction and emotions of Anya for this story, but I hope that I did it justice.
> 
> Mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Translations are at the bottom. 
> 
> See you down there!

I can feel every nerve pulling and straining in my body. My warrior has pushed me to my limits in the past 3 candlemarks. It is well into the night, and the rain has decided to join me in my punishments, or rather, punishment. Anya has made me run sprints for most of the candlemarks only resting in between the laps for a maximum of a couple minutes.

"Kigon, Leksa." I hear my gona speak up in a bored tone, after a few moments of my labored breathing. I push my hands off my knees and will my feet forward.

At this point, I am soaked, and the added weight of the water clinging to me makes me feel as if I have doubled in weight. My limbs are ice cold under my black long-sleeve shirt and long black pants. I can feel the wet blisters that my boots have inflicted on my feet with every step. And my digits are so numb that I can barely make a fist now, but I know not to stop, not to give into the paim. It will be seen as weakness, and I am not weak. I've let Anya down once today, I will not fail her again in the same sun-moon cycle. 

As I round the sacred tree of heda, I cannot help but to think back to the time when I first heard the legend of Heda's tree. I reminiscence to a time where I was forced away from my village in order to begin my nightblood training, I was only 4 winters.

................................

I was born in a high ranking family in the village on the outskirts of Azgeda. It was composed of my nomon, Tonia, who was cheftan of the village, my nontu, Alexander, was an high ranking warrior of the village protectors, and my bro, Alex, was 6 winters older than me, and he had just been picked up as a sekond by our father's lifelong friend, Xayn. 

Xayn had a daughter that was my age, Mia, and we always found ourselves getting into trouble around each other. You could say we brought the best out if each other. She was my lukot before I was moved to Polis. We wanted to play together each and every day, but my mom was always pushing me to train since she claimed to know that I would be the next Heda. 'Hedas do not play. They train for the better of their people.' She would say with a scowl on her face.

My nomon was very strict on me. She claimed that the birthmark on my right hand was a mark created by the gods themselves to fulfill a prophecy. A prophecy that would change the fate of my people. The design was that of a gear. 

The legend of the gear dates back to pramheda, a legend that dates back almost 100 years. It was said pramheda was sent from the sky to lead her people to a better lifestyle. One that could sustain and survive after the bombs. 

There was a lone tree that has survived in the valley, close to a surviving 30 story tower. Pramheda landed right between the two, now historical, land marks with the Flame, the very spirit of heda, ready to pass it on to a successor when her time met it's end.

It was said that pramheda had an infinity sign on her neck, a gear presented on her forehead, and a slim, long, red cloth around her neck when she was revealed from the dust and smoke from the landing, which became the markings of heda the following century. As the years passed, the tree was found with the gear symbol grown into the bark of the tree, further proving the destiny of pramheda.

The main thing one needs to become heda is nightblood, which as far as we can tell, is just black blood that is key in being able to capture the heda spirit, and become leader of the people. I was found to be a natblida just a few moons before that fateful day, the day that uprooted me, and left me to follow my destiny. 

Mia and I were playing around on the river rocks, and I ended up falling and catching myself on a sharp edge of a boulder and sliced open my left palm. It was a nasty cut, and when my mom saw it, her eyes brightened with pride. I was just as confused as Mia when the black substance poured out of my skin, but my mom helped me come to understand what it meant, and my dad told me stories of all hedas before me, and what was expected of a heda. They were both proud that the gods chose me and they only hoped that it would bring even more honor, not only to our family, but to our village.

Which brings us to the day that my life was changed forever. My dad was telling Alex, Mia and I more stories of pramheda, when there was loud crash and blood curdling screams that still wake me in the middle of the night, "AZGEDA!"

My nontu and bro went into immediate action, while Mia and I ran back into my parents hut. My mother was grabbing all of her garb and weapons, when we entered, "Alexandria, listen to me. I need you to go with Anya, no questions asked. Just go with her. Your safety is more important than this battle, my yougon." 

"No, nomon! I can fight! Let me!" I go to pick up a sword, but my mom takes a hold of my hands and crouches down, the noises of the outside are getting louder, peoples' screams of anguish and ferocity are overtaking the area. 

"No, Leksa. Listen to me my niron. You have to go with Anya right now. She will protect you, and lead you to Polis, where you will fulfill your destiny. By doing this, you will save us all. Please. Go. She is your gona. Listen and learn all you can from her, as she did from me." With a pleading and loving gaze, she hands me dad's favorite dagger and her favorite twin swords, along with Alex's bow and arrows. 

When she hands me the final item, she kisses my right hand on the gear mark, and runs towards the front exit, grabbing Mia's hand as she passes, "I will get Mia to her family, and keep her safe. Go now! Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, Leksa."

When I move to go after them, I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and I look up to find the brown eyes and the dirty blonde hair of the chieftan in training, "Let's go, Leksa. Listen to your nomon. This the best thing you can do for them. Follow me. Stay low and do not lose me, and no matter what: Kigon, Leksa."

.............................

"Kigon, Leksa." I hear Anya say even before I make it back to her in the round of sprint, so I turn back around and force my body to bend under my will, and to not give up.

'This is the best thing you can do for them.' I push myself with these thoughts, and find myself back in front of my warrior in record time.

Anya looks at me as I go to put my hands on my knees, and I before I know it, my feet are being swept out from under me, and I hit the ground with a hiss that leaves my lips.

"Have you learnt your lesson yet, strikon? En lufa au yu kwelnes. You do not give up. You do not stop until you are told to do so. Nowe set daun, Leksa. Mema in daun."

I nod my head as I look up at her from my where I landed on my sore butt, in a very deep puddle of water, mud, and muck.

"Hola au, sekond." Anya states, staring at me with an expecting look.

"Sha, ticha. You."

"Os. Gon we en reshop." Anya says while puts her hand out to me. I reach up with my water and mud covered hand and grasp her as she pulls me up. 

I bow my head to Anya, and run towards the bath house. It's been a long day and I am in desperate need of a wash. It's a little past the 23rd candlemark, so I know the bath house will be fairly, if not totally, empty.

I'm still not very proud of my body, my mom and dad were always supportive, and said that the gods had a plan for me when it came to being born the way I was. Being intersex is complicated, to say the least, and they thought that the gods did it to test me and make me stronger than anyone else, but I still do not feel very confident in those teachings. If anything, I have been taught humility, which has been a lacking trait of most of the former hedas. 

As I round the corner, I run into someone, hard, and they end up grabbing the front of my shirt, with a small gasp. Effectively stopping their fall, with me holding on to both of their arms to ensure my shirt didn't rip.

"I'm sorry." We both blurry out at the same time, and I look up to find hazelnut eyes gazing into my green ones. I quickly find my footing, and release and back away the girl like I had been burnt.

"Cos.... Costia... I... I'm truely s...s...sorry..." Stammer out, as my voice cracks. 

She smiles down at me, and shakes her head, "No. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She giggles and moves out of my way, as she looks me up and down, "I'll get out of your way, it looks like you are in a definite need of a bath."

I blush more, nod my head, and start to walk backwards towards the door, "Sha. Leida, Costia." I manage to mumble without stutter, and I give her a small smile.

"Leida, Leksa." She sings, and spins around with a smile on face, and all I see is her blonde hair waving goodbye to me in the wind before she turns the corner and disappears.

I walk into the washroom, and I see that no one else is in the area and feel more comfortable. I quickly wash myself with the warm water from the spring rocks, and sigh when I can finally feel limbs and digits warm up and move more freely.

As I redress and leave the bath house, my mind wonders to blonde hair, and my gaze goes up to the star-lit sky, and I feel an urge to get to bed and get to sleep faster, so I have more of a chance of gazing into those sky blues that has plagued my mind all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kigon. - Keep going.  
> Nomon. - Mother.  
> Nontu. - Father.  
> Bro. - Brother.  
> Sekond. - Second. (Warrior in training)  
> Lukot. - Friend.  
> Strikon. - Small one.  
> En lufa au yu kwelnes. - Everyone looks for your weakness.  
> Nowe set daun. - Never give up.  
> Mema in daun. - Remember that.  
> Hola au. - Speak (up).  
> Sha, ticha. - Yes, teacher.  
> You. - I swear.  
> Os. Gon we en reshop. - Good. Go away and rest.  
> Leida. - Goodbye.
> 
> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this next installment of You and I. Again, I apologize for the wait, but the chapter wasn't quite where I wanted it to be when I first wrote it, so I didn't want to publish something that didn't quite make it up to par. Any comments are very appreciated, and any ideas that are coming up in those minds. Kigon, Clexa lovers!
> 
> -MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim-


	4. Only Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting from the next day after her punishment with her Gona, Leksa is visited by ghosts. Also, we meet heda, and find out what he is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey. I know it's been a while, but I decided to add this chapter before the one I was working on because the one I had planned has the first time jump, but it seemed too rushed. So I am adding a few chapters in between the last one and the one I originally wrote. 
> 
> Anyways. Thanks again for following this story and I hope you like this new installation of You and I. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own and translations are at the bottom.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and the song used in this chapter is The Night We Met by Lord Huron. 
> 
> Oh and for the bigger music nerds out there, I am using PVRIS songs as the titles to these chapters. If you haven't done so yet, give them a listen. 
> 
> Happy reading, my friends.

I see figures dancing around in a metal room, and chatter fills my ears, but I cannot really make out what they are saying. 

I look around the room and the air feels cool on my skin and tastes stale in my mouth. There are windows that are used for walls, and the moon is huge and shining brightly through those big, square windows. 

I heard a steady beat playing through the room, and words are being sang along to the tunes. My mind wonders off when I focus on the words of the song.

"I am not the only traveler  
Who has not repaid his debt  
I've been searching for a trail to follow again  
Take me back to the night we met."

I look around the room to find an ocean of people, wearing what looks like masks over their faces, but there is one set of eyes, in particular, that met mine and allow the earth to meet the sky. She was standing by the windows, and the moon shining in her hair made her look like some sort of goddess ready to be worshipped by her people. Her smile looked as if it was painted on by the gods, themselves, and my knees buckled from the impact that my body took from seeing it. 

"And then I can tell myself  
What the hell I'm supposed to do  
And then I can tell myself  
Not to ride along with you"

For a second the eyes hold mine in a vice grip, and they refuse to let go, but then the next, they break away from mine in a rush, and I feel like my body is floating.

"I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you  
Oh, take me back to the night we met"

My body comes to a stop in front of metal bars. The metal bars are a barrier to the outside of a big box, like a holding cell, and I see many drawings and sketches littering the walls, telling many of story of longing and loss. 

"When the night was full of terror  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh, take me back to the night we met"

I see a head full of sun-kissed, blonde hair and a body crumpled on the floor in the corner of the box. The girl's shoulders are moving up and down in a tale tale sign that she is crying.

I feel the strength of her loneliness, pain, and suffering from outside the cell, and I feel the pull to her. For some reason my body and heart crave to comfort her, and make sure that she knows she isn't alone. That she will NEVER be alone.

Suddenly, I find myself in the cell, crouched down in front of the crying blonde. Her hands were seeping with red and black blood.

"Do you see what you make me become? What I do because of you. This blood...." The girl lifts her hands, while her ice-toned voice continues, "...is on your hands. I may be Wanheda, but you are a Natrona, Leksa. You are a monster, and you will be treated as such."

The next thing I know, the girl has sprung up from her position and has a hand on the back on my neck, and a blade to the front of my throat. Her sky blues are brimmed with rage, tears are falling out of them in a steady flow, and she speaks in a slow and broken voice, "You. Break. Me."

I don't resist the blade, even though I feel like I can over power this girl. I don't even breathe. I just lean more into the blade while staring into the broke eyes of the girl, knowing that this is the right thing to do. I feel as if I deserve this, to die in the hands of this girl. In the end, I feel as if I would die for this girl. She completely owns me, and I could care less.

I blink and feel the blade leave my throat. As I open my eyes back up the girl is gone, and I'm left in the cell, alone. My only company is the many paintings on the wall. As I look to my surroundings, I find that most of them are trees, flowers, and water, but there is one in the center of the room that catches my attention. It's the symbol of heda. The broken infinity sign that every heda gets when they ascend to the throne, surrounding the heda tree.

"Lexa. Please don't leave me here alone." I hear her voice, abruptly, but I do not see her, and I feel my heart break.

"I won't. What's your name?" I ask to the darkly lit cell, hoping that the girl would answer, but the music gets louder, and I faintly hear, "It's C........."

"I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you  
Take me back to the night we met

\-----------------------////////////////---------------------------

"Leksa! Get up!"

I open my eyes to find brown eyes looking at me.

"Okay. Okay. I'm getting up, Luna." As I rise out of my bed, I feel how stiff my muscles are, and I cry out when my leg decides to seize up.

"Leksa? Are you okay? Was Onya hard on you yesterday after dinner?"

I start breathing in my nose and out my mouth for a few moments, until the pain subsided, "Yeah. I did laps for many candle marks. She was very upset with me. I'll be fine. It's just cramps."

She looks at me a little worried, but says nothing else. Luna has been there for me ever since the beginning. She is three winters older than me, and has a Nightblood brother in training here, as well, Sol. She is one of the strongest and most caring Nightbloods in Polis, and I have come to think of her as a sister. 

"You need to come eat with us, and let's get some fluids in you. Perhaps we can go to medical later on and get the cream that helps with the cramps, as well. You need to take care of yourself. I know Onya is hard on you, but you cannot forget to take care of yourself after the fact. Get it?"

I give her a small smile, and now my head, "Good. Now let's go grab some food, strikon."

I move to the edge of my bed and breathe deeply. Anya really did do me in yesterday, my whole body is aching, and it feels as if I could sleep all day, but Nightbloods cannot afford such pleasantries as that.

I rise up from my bed with my leg pains lessening by the minute. I look to Luna when she offers me my black long sleeve that she brought inside from the clothes line.

I slip it on, along with my long black pants and hunting knife leg holster, and head outside behind Luna. Sol is waiting for us just outside of our tent's door cloth, and gives Luna and I a bright smile that could light up anyone's day, and I cannot help but to return it with my own small smile.

"Shopta? Yu ogud, Leksa?" Sol asks as he steps into stride with us.

"Kei. Ogud? Kos chit?" I ask, confused by what he was referring to. 'I didn't miss an announcement yesterday did I? I am sure I was not that distracted. But then again, I was kind of thinking about a certain blonde-haired, blue eyed ghost all day.'

"Sha. To sit down and talk with heda today?" He simply states like everyone was suppose to know what he was talking about.

"Ah...... Konge" I sigh, and shake my head, and remember that heda wanted a one-on-one with me today. He has shown particular interest in me that past few moons, and told Anya and Titus that he wished to sit down and talk to me alone. My warrior seemed hesitant to tell me the news, but Titus was first to jump at the message relay last week. "Sha. Oso dig au."

He nods his head and puts his hand on my shoulder, ""Nowe fir raun de heda. Em eintheing."

I look up at his almost 6 foot self, and nod my head with determination. 'Heda protects us. He would never harm those that he swore to protect, but still does not sit well in my stomach, being that I have never really interacted with heda before at all. I usually sit back in the back during our sessions with the powerful leader, and keep my head down and ears open, just like my warrior told me to, but even that was not enough when it came to him visiting the training grounds one random afternoon.

\-------------------

A wooden sword misses its mark by mere centimeters as I step to the right, and dunk underneath it. 'That was too close for comfort.'

Being as my opponent thought she had me with the brutal swing, her body fell forward with the continued momentum, and she ended up getting hit right in the gut with my left fist. The taller Nightblood crumples down to the ground, trying to regain her breath as i move over to complete the training session. I lift my sword and go to strike the girl when everyone starts getting down on one knee, turning their heads to the right, exposing the left of their necks. 'That can only mean one thing.' I surmise, and look up to see no other than heda himself.

His red sash is flying through the breeze over his black shoulder pauldron and his blight blue eyes bore into mine, and I see a small smirk surrounded by his large brown and braided beard. I instantly sink to my right knee and show him my neck in a show of dominance and respect.

He grunts and raises his hand, and waves it, telling us to continue on with the match. I find my opponent has had time to kneel, as well, and she takes deep breaths as she stands up straight, with determination in her eyes. 

Hally was of strong build, and was 3 winters older than myself, so she was a rough sparring partner, but again, my small stature and frame are what keeps me faster than most others. My warrior trains me specifically for quick reflexes and patience, my two strongholds in battle. My moves are never choppy or brutal, unlike most of my Nightblood brothers and sisters.

Hally then took a wild 360 swing around her body with the sword, and I block it with my own sword to ensure that my face stay intact. I then side step and allow her to swing three more powerful blows to my sword. The last one knocking my sword out of my hand and across the sparring ring. 

"Fali." She breathes, and goes for the final blow. The sword is heading straight for my stomach, but I refuse to allow it to hit me, knowing it will bring me down quickly. I will my body to do a back-hand spring, thus allowing the sword to hit the bottom of my boots, effectively kicking it out of her hands and landing somewhere behind her. As I find myself right side up again, I surge forward and kick her legs out from underneath her, knocking the breath out of her again, and pounce on her. I punch her hard in the face twice before Titus calls for the end of the match. 

I stand immediately, bow my head, and keep my eyes fixated on the ground beneath my boots. I see Hally do the same a little slowly, and cannot help but to feel guilty. 'Think with your head, not your heart, Lexa.' I berate myself before I can think too much on it.

I lift my head up when I hear heda's voice, "Os throu daun, strikon."

I bow my head again, and reply, "Mochof toli, heda." 

"Who is over this young Nightblood?" heda asks, as he turns to Titus.

"Ai laik em gona." Anya states proudly, stepping closer to heda. 

"Walk with me. We have much to discuss." Anya nods her head and she is radiating pride from her whole being. I can tell that I made my warrior proud, so I could not stop the little smirk that finds its way to my lips as they walk away from us. That was the one day that Anya was actually proud to call me her sekond.

"Goufa." Hally states, as she bumps into me as she passes by, effectively shoving me with her shoulder. She walks over to her friend Tonk, and I cannot help but to feel a little hurt in her word, but I recover quickly and push it to the back of my mind as Luna and Sol walk over to me.

Sol puts his hand on my shoulder, and smiles at me, "Do not let her get to you, Leksa. She is just bitter that her time to show out for heda was destroyed by your amazing fighting skills." He gives me a wink, and Luna cannot help but to laugh at her brother, "Sol is right. She will have to learn that it is not about the fame. It is about who is the better fighter, in the end. The right Nightblood won today."

I smile at the two of them as the meal bell rings. We put away all of the items away into the weapons chests, and head to the tower to enjoy some lunch with me not really knowing what heda wanted from my gona, but i was not worried too much, until last week when they told me that he requested to meet with me privately.

\---------------------

We made it to the tower to receive our eggs and bread, prepared by the ever so nice tower cooks, and head into the Nightblood's dining room to eat our delicious food. Breakfast is probably my favorite meal of the day, without it I turn into a grumpy mess, and that is not how an accomplished warrior should be. The mind is just as important as the body when it comes to battle, 'Yuj melon, yuj medo.' As my nontu would say. 

A sense of longing hits my heart at the thought of my seingeda, and I allow myself a moment to think of them, hoping that they are alive and well. Letting myself get lost in the possibility of my mother, brother, and father coming to Polis to live with me. Getting lost in the idea of being a family again, but I allow a moment of this, as I bow my head and pray to the heda tree that one day my dreams will come true, before I lift my head and begin to eat my food.

"Don't forget to drink lots of water, Leksa." Luna states, as she hands me an extra mug of water. I nod my head and thank her, before getting back to my food.

'Wonder what heda wants to talk to me about?' I start to think closer to the end of meal. At that moment, Anya walks into the dining hall and gives me a pointed look. I take the signal and get up from the table, downing the last bit of my second mug of water, suddenly very thirsty. As I get up, I hear Sol sing, "Gada in wichnes, Leksa kom Trikru."

I look to him with a slight nod, and move towards my warrior with long strides, and for the second time today, I was asked the same question, "Yu ogud, Leksa?"

"Sha. Oso du disha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Shopta? Yu ogud, Leksa?" - "What ya up to? Are you prepared, Leksa?"  
> "Kei. Ogud? Kos chit?" - "Very well. Prepared? For what?"  
> "Konge." - "The Summon."  
> "Sha. Oso dig au." - "Yes. We shall find out."  
> "Nowe fir raun de heda. Em eintheing." - "Never be afraid of heda. It's no thing."  
> "Fali." - "Finally."  
> "Os throu daun, strikon."- "Great fight, young one."  
> "Mochof toli, heda." - "Thank you so very much, heda."  
> "Ai laik em gona." - "I am her warrior."  
> "Goufa." - "Child."  
> "Sekond." - "Second/Student."  
> 'Yuj melon, yuj medo." - "Strong head (mind), strong body."  
> "nontu" - "father"  
> "seingeda" - "family"  
> "Gada in wichnes, Leksa kom Trikru." - "Have confidence, Leksa of the Tree People."  
> "Sha. Duo disha." - "Yes. (Lets) do this."
> 
> Sorry again for making you wait a long while for this. I hope it did the characters more justice. I love writing about little nightblood Lexa. Thanks again for the support! It might be a while until the next one comes out, but I will not abandon this fic. Clexa is too hard to resist.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, maybe even give me some ideas for what you guys want to see. I won't bite.......... Too hard that is ;P
> 
> Up next: Lexa meets up with heda, and things get a little interesting.
> 
> Until next time,  
> -MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim-


	5. My House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa talks to heda. 
> 
> Things go astray at Natblida training.
> 
> Lexa gets the name of the blonde who plagues her dreams (3 guesses as to whom that is) and a brief interaction with her.
> 
> Anya gets heated.
> 
> Leksa is still as hard-headed and strong willed as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. I suck, but as I said before I will not abandon this fic. I quite enjoy writing, it's just that.... how do you say it??...... "Life finds a way" yeah that's right. XD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you find this chapter just as well as you did the last one. I tried to make it a little longer for you guys. Thank you so much for all the praise and comments!! You guys are the best!!
> 
> Title was taken by the song by PVRIS, yet again. Give them a listen, you will not be disappointed.
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own, and I do not own these amazing characters. Translations at the bottom of the chapter!
> 
> See you at the bottom!

‘Hed op, Leksa. You got this. It's only heda; only the sole person that holds every single life in his hands. Yeah.... And he is only the heda that you will one day replace.' My pep talk is much needed as I walk through the long corridor of Heda's tower, but it does little to quell my thundering heartbeat. I take in deep breaths into my very core before I fully release them with my chest.

Anya looks to me with an almost tender look over her right shoulder, and stops me when we reach a tall and beautifully decorated door; the war room. The room where all of heda's plans come to life, where blood has been shed of those willing to revolt against any heda in the past. This one is known for his favoritism of throwing stars at the revolting individuals, most hitting their mark right between their eyes before the room even has time to blink. The heda before him threw spears at the roars of the unruly. This room has known much blood and nothing else. 'One day, I hope to change that.'

"Heda is waiting just beyond this door. Do not disappoint me, Leksa. Mind your tongue, and keep strong. Do not let your spirit waiver. Understand?" Anya puts her hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezes, "I will remain right here until your talks are finished."

"Sha, gona." I bow to her, and look to the door, and patiently wait for the setnes to open it. The massive door is pushed open and I find my feet guiding me into the room before I can even think. My heartbeat is loud in my chest, but less wild than it was moments before. I turn when I hear the creak of the doors, signaling their retreat to close. I steal a glance at my warrior.

"Good luck, sekond." Anya mouths before the door meet in the middle, cutting me off from my warrior, allowing me to only be in the presence of my heda. Speaking of which...... I look around and see no sign of the warlord anywhere. Not knowing what to do, I clear my throat.

Seconds later, I hear chains and movement behind the war table. I tilt my head in hopes of finding the source of the noise when my forest greens come in contact with pitch blacks attached to a black and white wolf baring its pearly whites at me, its fur ruffled and posture set to attack. I take a deep gulp of breath before the wolf takes a threatening step towards me, while it continues growling and sniffing the air. I know how animals work, I have killed enough in my time to know that they prey on the weak, and I am not weak, not by a long shot, so I inhale and puff out my chest. The wolf snarls more, so I bare my teeth at it and go for my knife attached to my hip, before my ears pick up on movement to my right, "Down, Loki."

Suddenly, the wolf quiets down and moves back to its throne bed, its eyes staying on me for most of the trip. "Forgive Loki. He is fiercely loyal to me, child." I hear the man's deep voice rumble with what sounded like admiration. I nod my head to him and lean it to the right a little showing my neck to heda before I release the puff of breath I was withholding.

'I have heard of the heda's loyal wolf many a times. He would use him in battle just like a sword, always close by and deadly, killing all of those who even attempted or thought about attempting to harm the heda. It was a great story told among us nightbloods. What I would give to have something as loyal as that on my side in the heat of battle...... or out of battle.' Blonde hair flashes in my mind before I realize what I am doing, and I have to mentally shake my head of the thoughts.

I see heda acknowledge my bow, and I stand up with a straight back, looking into the dark blue eyes of heda, the warlord of his people. He looks me up and down and circles me with quiet, dare I think it, admiration. "So you are the young one who bares the mark of heda; the chosen one of the nightbloods even before the conclave, my successor?"

I nod my head and offer up my right hand for him to see the Commander's gear I have bore on it since birth. A sign of the gods they say. I do not feel much like a heda as of yet, but maybe one day I will accept the spirit offered to me, until then, this is all I can cling to. My only hope is that one day I will be heda, and I will do my duty to my people, to myself, and to all others.

"Did you know that our prophecies spoke of you before you were conceived; A child worthy of the gods; A child that will change the ways of our people? A child that will one day, rule absolute?" He stops directly in front of me and takes my offered hand in his two callous riddled hands. 'I wonder how many lives have seen their end due to those hands?' I am brought out of my thoughts by him gently grazing the gear mark and him chuckling to himself, "Me, myself, had always thought these prophecies that of the ill-conceived, but, yet, here you are, directly in front of me as I touch the very mark of the Commander on your seemingly fragile wrist, yet we know better, especially after the show you put on in the match between you and that other nightblood. We know what skill sets you already hold at such a young age, Leksa kom trikru."

His eyes bore into mine as deep as my father's did when he was trying to call my bluff. I was frozen, staring at the dark pits until he released me from his gaze, "Do you deny being strong, Leksa? Do you deny that you are the chosen one that will command after my fight is over? Do you deny that you are meant for greatness? Answer me, yongon."

I shake my head, and resound with a "No, heda, but I am not ready for such words as of yet. I have much to learn from those who are willing to teach me to become what I need to become for the people of my clan, for this capitol, heda." My eyes found his and I made sure to look directly into his eyes with fire in them, displaying my commitment to my cause and upbringing, starting with the fall of the Ice Nation.

Something flashed in his eyes, and he stepped so close to me that his beard was in my nose as I looked up at him, his breath mingling with mine when he spoke next, "And if there came a time to teik daun ai? Na yu? Na yu gonplei ain odon ona stot au yu taim bilaik heda?"

I wrinkle my brow at him, and simply state, "No, heda. My loyalty lies with you until you parting breath from this plane to the next with Bekah as your guide." He seems to contemplate my answer, and then slowly nods and backs away from me with his hand on his sword at his side, "Very well. Being as it may, I am very intrigued with you, natblida, and as such, I wish to begin private lessons with you once a day, every week, if that will be alright by you and your warrior, of course."

I eagerly nod my head and smile to him before I rein back into myself, "Sha, heda. That would please me."

"Very well, tell your warrior to join us, and we shall talk of the sessions and of what is expected of you, young one." I nod my head to him again, and stride over to the giant doors and open them up to find Anya to discuss my upcoming sessions with the one and only heda, my new ticha. 'I wish my nomon was here to see this day.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A moon cycle later, I find myself in the medical bay again, supposedly Otis decided that he would test out his family's throwing knife right as I was running to get my throwing star out of the wooden post, and he ended up hitting me in my left shoulder. Thankfully, the knife was thrown poorly and only lodged itself just underneath my skin at a deep angle. No one was there to see it except the nightbloods, and I did not want to be looked at as weak, so I just walked myself to the tent with tears in my eyes that never fell, even though they threatened to spill out a multitude of times in the short minute walk to the tent.

When I walked in, Costia's eyes instantly found mine, being as she had no one in the tent, and then instantly went down to the throwing knife embedded in my shoulder, thus halting the small smile that began to form, and quickly turned to a frown, "Leksa, what happened?"

"I just walked where I should not have walked..... Could you help me please?" I gently take a seat, as I see her instantly start to gather her needed medical supplies for the job. "I did not know if I would do more harm if I..... if I pulled it out, so I left it there." I started taking deeper breaths, willing the tears back to the depths of my eyes.

"You did well not just pulling it out, could have hit something major and you could have bled to death by pulling it out before you got here." After a quick analysis of the wound, she took a deep breath, and her worried features faded a little bit, "I will patch you up in no time, Leksa. It's pretty superficial. Even though it will not feel the best when I pull it out, and we are going to need to cauterize the wound soon after I pull it out." She moves around me and makes sure the fire is still burning hot with the cauterizing knife held within it. She looks as if everything is good to go, and strides over to me with determination in her every move, confident in her abilities to help me, "You ready?" She asks, as she puts one hand on the knife and the other behind my neck to grab me by my nape.

"As ready as I will ever be." I answer, gritting my teeth as my heart rate spikes, from the yet-to-come pain, or the soft touch at the nape of my neck, I will never know, because as soon as be is out of my lips, she is pulling the knife out of my shoulder with steady hands, and then with years of grace, retrieves the knife from the fire. Its red telling me of the pain I am about to receive in order to heal. She puts a hand on my right shoulder to seemingly keep me still, and looks into my eyes with her hazelnut ones, "Deep breath, Leksa. Just breathe."

As soon as she sees my chest expand with much needed air, she puts the hot iron to my skin, cauterizing the wound, and in its wake the smell of burning flesh hits my nostrils. The last thing I smell before my consciousness is taken from me, and I succumb to the darkness.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I find myself surrounded by a metallic smell, the same metallic smell of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl that plagues me so. I open my eyes, and I find myself in the same metal cage as before, but I am in a small room with many different colors and objects lying around the room.

As I start to rise from my slumber, shoulder long forgotten, I hear a cry make its way to my ears from beyond the metal door. I quickly jump up and try to retrieve my knife from my hip, but find no knife there. I shake my head, and keep running towards the door, but the harder I run, the farther away the door seems, with it, the cries get louder and more clear, “Daddy, no! Please, don’t take him! Please, don't hurt him! Dad! Don’t leave me!”

I know that voice, I know that pain, the pain of being torn away from ones that you have only ever truly known. ‘I have to get to her. I have to help her!’ I will my body to move faster, to get to the door, and when I do, it automatically opens up for me, to find a room full of tech and furniture, but no one is in sight.

I scan the room once more, trying to find movement, anything to lead me to the blonde in her time of grief, but I find no such things; just a full room with no soul, no light, just darkness. I fall to my knees knowing that I was too late to help her, too late to save her from her pain.

"Lexa.” I hear spoken behind me, I swiftly turn to find the blue eyes I have come to know and crave to see, “Why are you here now?” She seems fine, no sign of pain or hate on her features; she is just simply being and belonging; simply breathing and talking; just as she should be.

“I….. I thought you were in trouble… I had to come find you… To help you…” I pause, still not knowing the girl’s name. “Clarke, it is Clarke.” She speaks steady, with her hand reaching out to me for a shake. I take her by the forearm, and she looks at me funny, “What is this kind of greeting?”

I pull my hand away by the fire I feel in our meeting skin, and blush from her question, “I… it is a warrior’s handshake. It talked of strength, loyalty, and trust.”

“Ah… so… are you are warrior? You look to young for such things.” Clarke says, with a smile on her face.

“I am not, but I will be soon. I have been training for it since I was 4 winters.” I puff out my chest, even though I know the girl did not mean to challenge my history as a Sekond, and say with pride in my voice, “I have the best warrior and tichas around to train me for what I have to become.”

She looks at me with a tilted gaze, “And what is that?”

“Heda.”

“Heda? What is that? You talk funny.” She leans in and touches the top of my chestnut hair with her small hand and states, “Bet you can’t catch me!” The girl giggles, and runs back into the metal door, and I move to follow her, accepting her challenge, only to smell the scent of a burning fire in the room.

“Time to go back, little heda.” I hear, before the world fades to black again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leksa, wake up, yongon." I hear my gona's voice before I see her dark brown eyes.

When my vision comes to, I see Costia and my warrior lent over me; one with worry, the other in pure rage. "Chit kom au?" I feel, more than hear, the venom coming from my warriors voice and lips and stinging my skin. "Hola au." She demands when I just sit there in fright.

"I ran where I should not have ran, gona. It was my fault. Moba."

My warrior gives me a shake of her head, and leans closer to me, "Speak true, or you will be punished."

I take a deep breath, and release it simply stating, "You. It was me."

She looks at me with disbelieving eyes, "Tel ai op in tagon nau, sekond."

I give her a glare back, "Ai."

She puffs as she rises to full height and storms out of the medical tent with fire in her path.

Costia shakes her head at me, and removes the bandage to check the wound as I lay back and wonder what my warrior will do as a punishment this time. Pain long forgotten to the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng:
> 
> hed op - head up  
> setnes - guard/sentry  
> heda- commander  
> sha - yes  
> gona - warrior  
> yongon - young one  
> teik daun ai - take me down  
> na yu? - could you?  
> Na yu gonplei ain odon ona stot au yu taim bilaik heda? - Could you end my fight and begin your time as commander?  
> Sekond.- Second (warrior in training)  
> Nomon. - Mother.  
> ticha - teacher.  
> Leksa kom trikru - Lexa of the Tree People  
> natblida - nightblood  
> Chit kom au - What happened?  
> hola au - speak now!  
> moba - my bad.  
> You.- I swear.  
> tel ai op in tagon nau, sekond. - Tell me a name now, Second.  
> Ai - me.
> 
> Thanks again for everything guys, really. You are the best. Sorry this one took so long to post, but maybe it was worth the wait, if not, I understand, but I will still be here enjoying the story of our two favorite girls.  
> Comments are always approved =) 
> 
> -MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim


	6. Smoke Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Leksa's Gona's Homplei (cause she is B.A.).
> 
> Sweet Clexa moment (you're welcome).
> 
> Otis situation still unraveling.
> 
> Costia and Lexa bonding (I know, not our favorite, but hey, can I get a woot woot to character building?).
> 
> Anya becomes my favorite gona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Clexakru. I hope all of you are well. I thank you for coming this far and following this journey of our special girls. First time hop of the story.
> 
> Lexa is about to turn 12 (Clarke is about to be 10). Costia is 14.
> 
> Oh and I split this chapter into 2 parts, cause.... why not?? Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Again PVRIS song title. Check yourself, before you wreck yourself.
> 
> Posted this a bit early, I hope that is okay.
> 
> As always,
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> All translations are found at the bottom!
> 
> See you guys down there!

My senstive ears are straining to hear anything and everything that they can. My heart rate wants to spike, but I keep my breathing level and I keep my thoughts calm and in control. My eyes are begging to see motion and they are scanning the area non-stop.

Determination is all I feel on this day of Gona's Homplei The day I prove myself loyal to not only my clan, but the the people of the capital, as well. 

Movement is caught in my peripherals, and I ensure that my body is prepared for what I know is soon to follow. My whole body is humming on pure adrenaline and focus. 

As I hear the crack of a twig under what sounds like a great sized paw, I bring to the ready my brother's bow while I am perched in the dying oak tree. Soon, I hear the noises of an animal's jaws feasting on the two-headed deer I slain the night before. Thus fulfilling it's purpose on this day. 

With a thank you put up to Bekah in my mind, I ensure my arrow is aligned with the target, and shoot true with a steady release of my breath. The arrow cuts through the air with exact precision and hits it's target; a thin rope made from the twine of the trees near the sreams down south of here. 

The twine breaks and the heavy bouda catapults down towards my target in all of its glory. I hear the crunch of Earth and none as it finds its target down below. 

As a deadly roar echo out into the trimani, I ready a second arrow and release within another deep breath. Sending it straight into the hide of my intended target. I receive another angry roar before I hear the crunching and clawing of the paws, trying to set itself free from below the heavy bouda. 

'Arrows alone will not stop this bis, but one more will not hurt' I decide, and notch another arrow to send it flying into the right eye of this feral bis.

I slip daun to a lower branch to my ruck sack, and retrieve my java. At the lower beach, I can see fully the bis's right leg is completely under the bouda, even though it is trying valiantly to recover the limb, it is no match for the size and weight of the thing. 

I jump from the low branch to the ground with my belongings, and look to the bis that has destroyed many lives and villages of my people.

The mutated bear is definitely a sight to see. The radiation gave it a thick, 'smooth', yet tough hide on the back of its body. It harbored many different weapons within its hide; ranging from knives, to broken spears and throwing stars. It's face was covered in the same fleshy material, while the rest of it was covered in a thick fur, just as tough as the rest of it. 

What made Frikbis stand out more still against its midnight black fur, was it's eyes. They were a deep, bright red. Signalling it's blood thirst and ferocity. Many have met their end, many being trikru, staring into those eyes. Their would forever lost in the beast, never to return to Bekah.

'I shall release them today.' I thought, as stared into the eyes of the beast with a tall back, sure sight, and a tight grip on the java I wielded in my hands.

Frikbis releases another loud roar, and it has me answering with my own. It exerts more will and power, the closer I get to it. 

"Yu gonplei ste odon, Frikbis." I say, with finality, as I lift my arm, and strike it with my java. Before I hit my target, Frikbis bows its head, and I miss my intended spot underneath it's neck, aiming for its swela, instead hitting the thick and tough flesh protecting it's skull. My java lodging itself into it.

I try to pull back, but it is too late; it whips its head to the left as it hits the spear with its mighty paw. The force of the movement sends me flying against the hard oak tree I was perching on moments before. My head being the sole target of the assault.

I feel and smell my sheidjus trickle down my face from my right temple, as I try to regain my balance and stand up from the powerful blow.

Frikbis seems to have gotten a second wind and thrashed violently against the stone. My heart jumps at hearing the bouda scratch and move against the hard dirt, foretelling the story about to take place, ensuring Frikbis's release from its weight.

I stand fully, the world becoming a little less fuzzy, to grab my family sword and hold them to my sizes. Not having any other options I charge the bear, just as the bouda rolls over and submits to the power and strength of Frikbis, but I refuse to submit.

I give a roar and it retaliates with its own while quickly limping towards me. My breath catches in my lungs and all I can do is point both my blades to the stomach of Frikbis as it jumps on me.

Black. Black is all I see.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leksa? What are you doing here? Why are you bleeding? Is this from your warrior test?" A soft voice calls to me, a voice that makes me feel like I am safe, a voice that I have come to know and love.

"Clarke? I don't know why I am here...." I open my eyes, and take inventory of my body, the hunt events not quite catching up to my mind, yet. My eyes fly open, as soon as my mind catches up with my body, and I cannot help but to jump up, almost knocking the blonde's head against mine, "I was facing Frikbis. I... I don't remember...... Klark..... am I dead?"

Clarke puts a warm and wet cloth on my head and simply shakes her head, "Nowe, Leksa. I would feel it if you were. I'm sure of it. You definitely wouldn't be here with me. Lie back before you strain yourself more. Your right shoulder and temple are bleeding pretty bad. The nightblood is staining your face." She puts a hand on my left shoulder and applies a bit of pressure to make me relax back into her bed. She continues to mumble to herself quietly, "One day, I will try to understand your black blood, and what it actually means. I refuse to believe it is just random. No one on the arc has it, for as far as I know. I am sure mom would have talked about it."

I sigh, and allow her to clean my wounds for a moment. Smiling a bit when I realized she used a little trigedasleng.

Clarke hums as she runs her hands over my tired features, "You know, you need to stop coming to me like this. It scares me every time. I mean you are giving me plenty of practice to become a great doctor like my mom, but I am not even sure if I am cut out for that or not...." She pauses when she sees me flinch from touching the gash on my shoulder, "Is this the same shoulder that Otis struck with a throwing knife?" 

I nod my head as I look into her bright blue and curious eyes, "Sha. It is. Please, let's not talk of that day, sky-girl"

"But... I like hearing things of your past, it makes me feel a lot less alone in this world, and they are also moments that make you who you are; how strong you have become." She says, with a big, toothy sky-girl smile on her face, "Plus, I like knowing things about you, Lexa. You live on the Earth. I want to know it all. I will start taking Earth skills next year, I cannot wait until then! Maybe you can tell me a few tricks, so I can impress the teach, Mr. Pike!!"

I cannot help but to smile at her happiness, "I can do that, Klark, for you." 

She settles down, and I feel my body become lighter than air and hear Clarke's soothing voice, "See you soon, little heda. I will be waiting. Happy birthday."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I take a deep gulp of breath as soon as my consciousness finds me stuck under Frikbis's limb. I try to find the strength to remove the seemingly 100 pound limb, but it will not budge from its resting place across my upper left shoulder and lower right hip.

'Great. I kill the bear, but the bear kills me by sheer weight...' I sneer to myself as I lay there, struggling to scoot my way out from underneath the offending limb.

As I move about, I hear a twig snap to my right, and I turn my head towards the sound, eyes on high alert, preparing for anything. Well... I thought anything, until I see my gona standing directly next to me with her eyes shining bright with elation and somines.

"Gona, ai....." I attempt to speak, but she silences me with a wave of her hand while she moves closer to me, and lowers to lift the paw of the bear off of me. As she lifts, I scoot out from under the weight, and feel my lungs start to work properly again. I just lay there for a moment, enjoying the feeling and taste of breathing fresh air on my tongue and in my lungs.

I see a hand stretched out towards me, and I grab it. Anya lifts me up and holds me up by both biceps, smiling wide, "Yu, ain sekond, have pleased me greatly. What a prize to bring back." Her brown eyes shown with a light I have never seen before, and I cannot help but to smile at that.

"Mochof, Onya." I bend my head slightly, and smile at my warrior's happiness.

"Pro." Her big smile fades into her normal stoic face, and she simply walks me over to my rucksack by the tree, me taking hold of the tree to rest a moment more, "I will see you back at camp, my young gona."

"Sha." I answer kind of weakly, and see her fade off into the woods. I was not expecting such a great surprise from my warrior, but I will take what I can get. She is, after all, my most loyal ally and, dare I say, lukot.

As I take stock of my body, the pain and stiffness is finally setting in, especially with the bite on my right shoulder. I know it is going to require more than cauterizing the wound this time, the scar will be there for the rest of my days, but I cannot help but to feel pride in that thought as I gather up my things, and start preparing the bear for the long walk back to Ton D.C.. 

This wound will definitely be more of a physical scar, but the one I suffered by the hands of Otis will be one that will forever be an important mental scar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[2 years ago]

"Leksa, tell her the truth. She knows you are lying." I hear Costia speak, as she prods my wounded right shoulder with her soft hands.

"I am not lying. I walked into the line of fire, it was my fault alone." I answer, with my eyes turned towards the roof of the tent. 

I see her smile a bit and shake her head, "Leksa, I might not know you that well, but I can tell when you are lying."

I look up into her hazelnut eyes and I can't help but wish they were a different color, even though they warm my heart up in a way I do not know how to comprehend at this moment. I do not know how to respond to the older girl, so I simply lie still and allow her to continue to nurse my wound.

She sighs a bit, and bites her lip, "You know, you do not have to lie to me. I know it has to be hard being of sheidjus, but.... I would like to offer my friendship to you. Especially, since I see you more often than not in this very tent." She finished with a laugh.

I blush at the comment, and move to get up, feeling more nervous with her hands on me and the way she is hovering over me, "I.... I don't know, Costia. I'm not here to make..... to make friends."

She looks at me with soft eyes as I get up, and she takes the hint to give me some space, and smiles, "Well, too bad, natblida, I think you already have one."

Again, I find myself not knowing know how to respond to the kindness of her words, so I wordlessly jump off the soft furs of the medical table before stretching my limbs a little. After stretching, I say the only words that come to mind, "Mochof, Kostia."

She sees I didn't deny her, and her smile widens, "Pro, Leksa kom trikru, ain lukot."

She extends her arm and I grab a hold of her forearm as she does mine, in a firm grip. Unknowing to us, it was a silent agreement between us, forever bonding our souls from that moment on. Healer and Klutz. What could go wrong? 

"LEKSA!!!"

'Oh yeah.. that..'

To be continued..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Gona's Homplei - Warrior's Hunt (coming of warrior test, all trigedakru must endure to no become a warrior)  
> Java - spear  
> Bouda - boulder/stone  
> Truman - forest  
> Bis - beast/animal  
> Slip daun - slip down  
> Frikbis - Beast who is radiated (literal name of bear)  
> Swela - throat  
> Nowe - No way  
> Klark - Clarke  
> Somines - pride  
> Yu, ain sekond - you, my second (warrior in training)  
> Mochof - thank you  
> Pro - you're welcome  
> Ain Lukot - my friend  
> Onya - Anya  
> Leksa - Lexa  
> Kostia - Costia  
> Sheidjus - Nightblood  
> Natblida - Nightblood  
> Aha - yes
> 
> Hope this chapter was as meaningful, as the last ones, and I hope you found Lexa as you envisioned. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Til next time Clexa Kru!
> 
> -MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim-


End file.
